Alyssa Lies
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Killian and Emma are married and have a five year old daughter who meets a girl that lies to hide the secrets from friends and she runs to Killian for questions and Killian finds himself trying to help his daughter. Songfic. Song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carrol


Alyssa Lies

Killian and Emma are married and have a five year old daughter who meets a girl that lies to hide the secrets from friends and she runs to Killian for questions and Killian finds himself trying to help his daughter. Songfic. Song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carrol.

AN: Its in the future for the two. The daughters name is Sarah Jones. Sarah means Princess and I thought it would fit since her mother and grandma are princesses.

(My little girl met a new friend just the other day. On the playground at school, between the tires and the swings.)

Sarah's prove. I ran towards the swings, wanting to beat others there because I knew the swings filled up pretty quickly with classmates. I saw a girl sitting on one of the swings and sat down next her.

"Hello." I said. My short blonde hair was blowing lightly in the wind and my blue eyes danced with excitement still since it was the first day of First grade.

"Hello." The girl said. I noticed the bruises on her arms.

"What are those?" I ask. She pulled down her sleeves.

"They are nothing. I fell off my bike." The girl said. I knew she was lying, because I can tell when people are lying, but I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to loose a friend

"What's your name. Maybe we could be friends. I'm Sarah. Sarah Jones." I said. The girl smiled.

"Alyssa." Alyssa said. We became friends and during the day I heard more lies she told to her teacher and classmates. I frowned. It was time to go and I hurried out after saying goodbye to Alyssa. I walked home with tears in my eyes. I hated to see my friend hurt. I saw that mom was gone, but knew dad was home, since he was a stay at home father with mom being the Sheriff. I entered with tears falling.

(But she came home with tear-filleyes and she sad to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies."

Killian's prove. I heard the door open and knew Sarah was home. Emma was working till 8 at the Sheriff's office.

"Welcome home sweetie. What's wrong?" I ask, getting worried when I saw the tears in her eyes.

"I met a new friend at school, named Alyssa. Daddy. She lies." Sarah said, as I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. I looked shocked a bit, but knew my daughter was like her mother and could tell when people are lying.

(I just brushed it off at first, cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt or the things she had seen. I wasn't ready whe I said you can tell me.)

I shook my head thinking she was joking.

"Sweetheart. You know you can tell me." I said, brushing her gold locks out of her face. She looked up at me, tears running down her beautiful checks. She took a breathe.

(And she said Alyssa lies to the classroom. Alyssa lies everyday at school. Alyssa lies to the teachers as she tries to cover every bruise.)

"Alyssa lied to me, she lied to our classmates, and to our teacher, because everyone of us saw the bruises on her and she said she fell of her bike, but I could tell she was lying. Why would she lie about that?" Sarah hiccuped. I hugged her close and had a feeling that I knew it was child abuse if they were hiding it. I picked up my daughter and carried her to a rocker to rock her. That's where Emma found us. I pulled her off to the side to tell her while Sarah watched some cartoons.

"Her father is known for battery and DUI. I couldn't see him hurting his daughter though." Emma said. I nod and kiss my wife on the forehead.

(My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep.)

Sarah fell asleep in my arms and I got out of my chair. Emma was in the shower for the night. She had tomorrow off, but was still on call if needed. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

(As I stepped out of the room I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet. God Bless my mom and my dad and my new friend Alyssa, I know she needs you bad.)

Sarah's prove. I heard the door close slightly. I opened my eyes and sat up. I folded my hands in a prayer.

"God. Bless my mommy and daddy along with my big brother Henry. And please bless my new friend Alyssa. I know she needs you more then any one I know." I said, tears slid down my checks and whipped them away. I curled up in bed.

Killian's prove. I heard her prayer and I wished I could help her.

(Alyssa lies to the classroom. Alyssa lies everyday at school. Alyssa lies to the teachers as she tries to cover every bruise.)

"Killian?" Emma whispered finding me standing outside our daughters room.

"She just said a prayer and asked God to help her friend Alyssa. She's really worried." I said.

"I know. I don't think there is anything we can do." Emma said. I nod and lead my wife to our bedroom.

(I had the worst night of sleep in years as II tried to think of a way to calm her fears. I knew exactly what I had to do.)

I tossed and turned in bed that night, unable to sleep, because I wanted to find away to calm her down. Emma got a call about three in the morning for a child that might be dead and she headed out.

(But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news.)

I was driving Sarah to school when Emma called me.

"Alyssa is dead. Her father just admitted to killing her. I think you should tell Sarah." Emma said.

"I will." I said as we pulled up to the school.

(My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad. The lump in my throat grew bigger with every question that she asked.)

"Daddy. Why does everybody look so sad?" Sarah asked, seeing her classmates looking sad. I felt the lump in my throat grew bigger as she asked me the questions. I knew it was the right time.

"Sarah." I said. She turned.

(Until I felt the tears run down my face and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today.)

"Sarah. Alyssa won't be at school today or again." I said, tears running down my checks.

"What why?" Sarah asked.

(She doesn't lie in the classroom. She doesn't lie anymore at school. Alyssa lies with Jesus, because there's nothing anyone would do.)

"She's with Jesus, because no one could save her." I said.

(Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies.)

"Why daddy? Why did she have to die?" Alyssa asked, while she cried. I took her in my arms.

"It was her time to die, sweetheart." I said. She cried and I carried her to her classroom. It was a sad day for all.

(Daddy tell me why.)

Two days later. We stood in the cemetary. I held Sarah in my arms and my arm wrapped around Emma as we stood for the funeral. Sarah had my shoulder soaked from the tears she had been crying. She had slept with Emma and me after the news for a couple of days and we didn't mind. We left as the casket was lowered. Sarah fell asleep in her car seat on the way home.

"I think we should go for some sailing. I think that would make her happy." I said, taking Emma's hand as she drove. I saw her give a tired smile and nod. I would do anything to see my daughter smile again.

(Alyssa Lies.)

AN: There you go. This story was in my head for a few days and decided to write it out. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
